And Down Will Come Baby
by xxjourney
Summary: Sequel to "Mostly Everything." Not her lifestyle of choice, but teenage motherhood has a way of sneaking up on you. AU.
1. Chapter 1

January 5th, 2010.

Carly pushed a pillow onto her head. The neighbor's baby was screaming again, and nobody was shushing her. This was the third night this week. Carly was just about to wake up and go next door to talk to them, when the realization dawned on her.

That was Hope. Her baby.

She sighed and suddenly felt much older than ten days from sixteen as she made her way to Hope's room. Switching on the lamp beside the baby's crib, Carly yawned and picked up the little girl, patting her back and rocking her. She Hope down on top of the dresser to change her diaper. "Really, Hope, we have to stop meeting like this," she said as the baby stopped crying. "I mean, I hardly ever see you awake other than when I'm getting rid of your poopy diapers," she joked. "At least there was a sale on Huggers at Pam's Club."

Carly kissed the top of Hope's head and lay her back in her crib. Almost instantly, the baby's eyes closed and she fell back into her deep slumber. Carly leaned on the railing and smiled sadly. It had been over a year since she dated Griffin. More than twelve months since she first met him. 388 days since she took that test. She still blamed him.

As much as she really did love Hope, this was just so difficult. Sure, she got help from adult friends and family so she could finish her schooling, but becoming a teen mom was hard. Hope was a good baby, though; she hardly ever cried at night, and she spent most of her time sleeping during the day.

Spencer, Sam, and Freddie all adored Hope. They played with her whenever they could, and it was obvious she loved Freddie the most. She always smiled the most when he was around and preferred to be picked up by the boy whenever he was over at the Shays. "I thought kids hated you," Sam had pointed out.

"Mmph. This one doesn't," Freddie had replied, as Hope drooled on his shoulder.

Carly stroked her baby's back. It was painful every time she saw a bit of Griffin in her; sometimes her smile matched his, or the mischievous look they now share. He didn't really want to hang around Hope too much. He wasn't proud of being a teenage father, but Carly wasn't particularly proud of being a teenage mom, either.

The only times Griffin had visited was when Carly first came home from the maternity ward and Christmas. He brought a few presents for Carly and the baby, then split after having a short conversation with Carly.

_December 22, 2009_

_"Look, Carly, I'm sorry, alright?" Griffin said when he and Carly were alone in the living room._

_"No, Griffin, it's not alright. You know that."_

_Griffin sighed. "You're right. But come on, it's not like it can be that hard."_

_"What are you _talking_about, this can't be hard?" Carly whispered harshly, eyes wide. "I'm not even legally allowed to drive yet and I've got a baby girl, Griffin! I'm barely able to pass most of my classes in school, and that's after we had to cancel the webshow!"_

_Turning red, Griffin replied, "So drop out."_

_Carly shook her head slowly. "I cannot believe you. I cannot believe that there are actually people as fucking retarded as you are. Like it's that easy," she mocked. "Just drop out. Oh hey, I can just quit school, then I'll have to raise Hope as a single mother in a goddamn trailer park with no income! Great idea, dumbfuck!"_

_Griffin scoffed. "Look, I can help you."_

_"No. No, you can't. Did you help me when I told you I was pregnant? I was sitting on my bathroom floor bawling my eyes out when I saw that stupid pink plus sign and I didn't know what to do. I thought, 'Hey, Griffin can help me out, right?' But no, you never returned my calls or my texts or my emails, and when I saw you at the mailboxes that day you turned around and ran. And then you send me that dumbass text." Her eyes watered. "And all you could say was 'I'm sorry.' Prove to me you're sorry, Griffin. Prove to me you're sorry and I will believe you. But until then, we're only staying in contact for the sake of our baby. Do you hear me?"_

_Griffin nodded, taking a step back and raising his hands in self-defense. "I get it. I understand. Merry Christmas, Carly. Hope." He kissed the baby and left._

_Carly collapsed into a fit of sobs._

Exhaling, Carly closed the door of Hope's pink room and ran into Spencer. "I heard her crying," he said. "I wanted to read to her." He held up a copy of Green Eggs and Ham. Carly smiled.

"She's asleep, but you can go ahead. Just don't be too loud."

Spencer smiled, giddy. Spencer and babies just seemed to make sense. He wanted to settle down and start a family, but he could never find the right girl. Hope came as a Godsend to him.

Of course, he wasn't always so accepting of the fact he was going to be an uncle, not a father, first.

_August 9, 2009_

_Standing at the landing of the stairs, Carly cleared her throat. Spencer turned around from the television and faced his baby sister. He started to ask what was up, when he noticed the look on her face. She looked pale, nauseated, and scared. "What's wrong?" he inquired, rushing over to help her. _

_Carly bit her bottom lip. "I--I think we should sit."_

_The tall brunette nodded and helped Carly to the couch. He hadn't noticed prior, but she seemed to be a little bit bigger. Maybe it was because of the buffet they went to the day before. She rested her feet on the coffee table and sighed, avoiding his gaze as he sat on the chair beside the couch. _

_"What's bothering you?" Spencer asked as he rubbed Carly's forearm reassuringly._

_She sighed. "You remember Griffin, right?"_

_"Well, yeah, the kid that stole my motor--" He paused. "Cycle." Spencer swallowed and looked closely in Carly's eyes. "Did he hurt you?"_

_Carly bit her lower lip and put a hand on her stomach. She looked at him, hoping she wouldn't actually have to admit it. Spencer, confused at first, shook his head and was about to ask what she meant, when something clicked. Her nausea. Sleepiness. Her weight. It all made sense now._

_"You're not--he didn't--oh that _bastard!"_ He jumped up from the couch and ran to the front door, Carly trailing behind him and sobbing._

_"No, Spencer! Come back inside!" Carly pleaded, grabbing onto one of her brother's arms and using all of her strength to hold him back. _

_"Let go, Carly!"_

_"Come on, Spencer. Please."_

_It took a while, but he finally complied and followed Carly into the apartment. She guided him to the couch and sat beside him. Neither of them were very comfortable. "Spencer," Carly said after a while, the syllables punctuated with hiccups, "let me talk."_

_Spencer bit his tongue so hard he tasted iron, but he let her talk._

_"So, we were dating for a few weeks, and he asked if I was a virgin. I told him--I said yeah, I was. He asked if I wanted to, you know, do it. I said no, and he respected that and didn't ask me again for another couple of weeks. Then I said okay, but only if you have protection." Carly stopped, tears trailing her cheeks. Spencer was sure he could feel his top teeth through his tongue, he was biting down that hard. _

_"He promised me that he did," Carly continued, her voice growing high as she struggled to hold back the floodgates. "And I believed him. So we did, and I didn't feel anything after that. Like, I didn't feel sick or anything, so I figured I was okay, and he said he was protected. Then we broke up because of those Pee-Wee Babies and stopped talking." By now she was trying her hardest to control herself. She shook with silent sobs, and Spencer had become numb from the blurring pain--both physically and mentally--as he also cried beside Carly._

_"And then--and then I started skipping my period. I got suspicious, so I took a pregnancy test from Sam's mom and brought it home. It was positive, Spencer. I didn't know what to do, so I kept trying to get ahold of Griffin, and, and--" That was the breaking point. She wept. Spencer held her, rocked her, shushed her. He promised it was going to be okay. _

_Once she calmed down, Spencer asked it. "Are you keeping it?"_

_"I don't know. I really want to. I don't know why, but I really want to."_

_"You know we won't think any less of you if you decide you don't want to anymore."_

_"I know, Spencer. Everyone will already call me a whore for getting pregnant anyway," she sobbed._

_"I just can't believe this is happening."_

_"Neither can I, Spencer."_

_"You know you shouldn't even be having sex, Carly. You're a kid."_

_"I _know,_ Spencer!" Carly yelled, pulling herself from his arms. "I'm the one that made such a stupid mistake!"_

Now as these memories flooded back into her memory, Carly tossed and turned, unable to sleep. Through her bedroom wall, she heard Spencer's comical voice read to his niece.

"I will not eat them in a box, I will not eat them with a fox, I will not eat them wearing socks..."

She closed her eyes and dreamt of green socks and baby bottles.

* * *

**Thanks to SquishyCool for suggesting I elaborate more on when Carly tells Spencer. (:**

Indeed, this is a continuation of my twoshot "Mostly Everything." They both coincide, and if you want more information about this story and what the heck is going on, I suggest you check it out. It's pretty short, but if you don't want to, that's cool. This will still make sense. (:

B'yeah. I wrote this first chapter in like an hour...if I need to go back and edit it, let me know and I will definitely do that.

Review?


	2. Chapter 2

January 11, 2010.

Carly was woken up at six in the morning when Hope's cries drilled through the wall that separated the two rooms. Carly reluctantly pulled herself out of bed to take care of the baby.

"C'mon, Hopey baby," Carly said sleepily, lifting the crying baby from her crib. "Time for breakfast."

She patted Hope's back as they left the room. "What do you think?" Carly asked the girl. "Stairs or elevator?"

Hope grunted and spit up. "Oh, crap." Carly frowned. "Elevator it is." Hope laughed, burying her face into her mother's neck. Carly smiled, and the elevator 'ding'ed. Spencer was asleep on the floor.

Carly rolled her eyes and shook her head jokingly, kicking Spencer lightly to wake him up. He lazily opened his eyes and caught sight of his little niece, his face automatically brightening. "A baby!" he cried out, standing. He stuck out his arms.

"Sorry, Spence, but I've got to feed her." Carly shifted Hope from her right side to her left as she entered the elevator.

"Oh. Alright. I got to hang with her last night, anyway." Spencer grinned and pressed the 'down' button.

The doors shut. "Yeah, and how did you fall asleep in the elevator, anyway?"

Spencer narrowed his eyes, trying to remember. "I think I was sitting on the floor and kind of just -- fell asleep. It was late, remember."

Carly nodded, smiling at the strange antics Spencer wound up in. Hope yelled. "Hush, baby," Carly cooed, rocking Hope. "We're almost downstairs. Can you set up the changing area in the kitchen?" she asked Spencer, who shrugged a yes.

The elevator doors opened, and Spencer headed off to his room to get the little folding side table and baby needs they used downstairs for Hope. He carried it all to the kitchen, where he set it down beside the table. Carly searched through the refrigerator for formula, Hope in hand. "Spence, did you wash the bottles last night?"

"What? Oh, yeah." Spencer put a thin cushion down on the folding table. "They're by the sink. Here, toss me the kid."

"She's got a name," Carly remarked, handing her brother the baby.

"She does not," Spencer cooed, laying Hope down on the table and poking her in the stomach until she giggled and tried to push his hands away. He changed her diaper, getting baby powder everywhere. Spencer carried Hope to her high chair, then went back to the changing station to toss the dirty diaper.

"Holy mother of pearl," he remarked, holding the soiled undergarment away at arm's length and pinching his nose. "But can she clean out her system." He threw it into the trashcan.

"Ew, Spencer!" Carly said, putting the baby bottle in the microwave. "Not in the kitchen trash!"

"Oh, come on, Carls. It's not like it's unsanitary."

"It's the kitchen!"

"I just changed her diaper in the kitchen, too."

"Yeah, but I'd rather not smell that all day. Just tie it up in a grocery bag and take it to the dumpster. Please?"

"Fine," Spencer whined. "Oh, and you've got a bunch of homework to finish today."

Carly frowned. "_You've_ got a bunch of homework to finish today."

"Seriously, Carls," Spencer called out from his bedroom, where he was searching for a plastic grocery bag. "You're behind and the homeschool people said you've got to catch up before the end of the semester."

The mircowave beeped, and Carly pulled the baby bottle of formula out, testing its temperature with her hand. "Dammit, too hot," she mumbled.

"You watch your mouth," Spencer teased, having returned from his room with a trash bag. He tossed in the diaper from the trashcan and tied it tightly. "Let's see you try and escape that, Stink."

Carly patted his head. "Good boy! Now wash your hands."

"Yes, Mom."

Carly froze, the reality of this crashing down on her again. She rubbed her brow. "God," she said. "For that to be a joke again."

Spencer put an arm around her. "It's alright, kiddo. Just breathe."

Carly nodded, trying to do so, but with each breath she could feel her airways constricting. Her heart raced, and she coughed, gasped, wheezed. She pushed Spencer, who was standing beside her, frozen. She hadn't had an asthma attack since she was seven.

"I--can't--" she managed, and Spencer felt adrenaline rush through his veins as he ran off to his bathroom cabinet, where he kept Carly's ancient inhaler. He wasn't sure if it would still work, but he prayed that it would.

When he rushed back into the kitchen, Hope was crying and Carly was lying on the floor, holding onto her chest, her face turning blue. Spencer kneeled beside her and put the inhaler into her mouth, pushing the top to emit the bitter medicine. He waited to notice any kind of reaction from his sister, and each second that ticked by seemed to take an eternity. It wasn't until Carly's chest slowly began to rise and fall rhythmically that he calmed down and could feel his feet on the ground beneath him.

Spencer wrapped his arms around Carly. "Don't scare me like that again."

Carly chuckled lightly. "I don't plan these things, Spencer."

Hope still cried at her high chair. "Oh," Carly said, letting go of Spencer and standing up. "I haven't fed her." She pushed herself past her brother to get the baby's bottle from the counter.

Spencer sighed. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure I haven't fed her," Carly answered, picking Hope up from her chair to give her the bottle.

"No, I mean -- are you sure you can handle this?"

Carly cradled Hope in her arms as she made her way to the couch. "Yes, Spencer, I'm fine! And besides, who else would take care of her?"

"There's always -- "

"I can't put up my baby for adoption, Spence. _You_ would cry more than I would."

"What about -- "

"No way in hell I'm letting Griffin have her. I'm telling you, I've got this under control. She's four months old. I'm still learning."

"I'm just saying, Carls." Spencer sat beside her on the couch. "You get attacks when you're too stressed. Just be careful, okay?"

"I'm being careful, Spencer! And asthma attacks aren't that big of a deal. You were here and I was alright."

"But what if I'm not here, Carly? What will you do then?" He put an arm around her.

Carly wiped her eyes. "Can we please not talk about this now?"

He rubbed her arm. "Okay, kiddo. I understand. But you're gonna have to talk soon, and I'll be here."

"Thanks." Carly forced a smile. "It's these mood swings, I tell you. They're not very fun."

"I'll bet. Listen, I'm going to go get some stuff from the store for Hope. Do you want anything?"

"Uhm," Carly looked down at her hands, one holding the baby, the other holding a bottle. "A baby monitor. It'll be easier to make sure she's okay while she sleeps."

Spencer nodded, grabbed his keys, and pulled on a sweatshirt over his pajamas.

"You're not getting dressed?"

Spencer scoffed. "This look is all the rage in Paris, little sister. I'll be back."

He left the apartment, and Carly watched her daughter drink from the bottle, her brown eyes slowly closing as she got more full. Carly smiled down at her. "You're the sweetest little thing I've ever seen," she cooed. "You're worth it all, baby. All of it, okay?"

Hope soon stopped sucking on the bottle, and Carly tossed a towel over her shoulder to burp the baby. "You want a nap now? Alright. I'll give you a bath later so you can look pretty before you go out on the town, you little heartbreaker."

She carried her up the stairs to her cheery pink bedroom. She set her down in her crib, a big blob of purple pajama in the middle of the yellow and pink striped sheet. Carly pulled up the rocking chair beside the crib and stuck her hand through the bars to rub Hope's back.

"Rock-a-bye baby, on the tree top," she whispered. "When the wind blows, the cradle will rock. When the bough breaks, the cradle will fall. And down will come baby, cradle and all." She stopped, smiled. "But I'll catch you."

* * *

Oh the movie never ends, it goes on and on and on and on.

I haven't had an asthma attack in like a year and a half, so I'm hoping that I've remembered how crappy they are and captured that for Carly.  
And again, I'm open to suggestions on how I can fix this, if need be. You guys can be helpful, since I'm not a teen mom and I've never even held a baby before...


	3. Chapter 3

January 20th, 2010.

The 15th, Carly's sweet sixteen, came and went without much of a fuss. She didn't want a party, she didn't want expensive presents. She just wanted the company of her closest friends and family. So she, Freddie, Sam, Spencer, and, of course, Hope, spent the day together, playing with the baby and baking cake. It was a simple day, and Carly was glad for it.

Now today, she was digging in her closet for the new hoodie Sam just gave her. Already a quarter to noon, she was going to be late for class. "Spencer!" she called out.

"Yeah!" was the reply.

"You have to watch Hope after you drop me off!"

Spencer appeared in her bedroom doorway. She didn't see him, still searching for the purple jacket. "No can do, kiddo."

"Why not?"

"I have some art thingy to teach people or something."

Carly pulled herself out of the closet, a little frustrated. "Seriously, Spence, if you don't want to watch her, don't make up some lame lie."

Spencer's eyes widened. "I'm not lying! You know how bad I am at remembering details."

Carly sighed. "Sorry. Just -- fustrated."

"Does someone need a hug?"

"Someone needs a hug, to find her jacket, and a babysitter," Carly replied as Spencer wrapped his arms around her.

"You could ask Mrs. Benson," Spencer suggested.

Carly looked up at him. "She's kind of --"

"I know. But who else do you have? Lewbert?"

Carly winced at the thought of handing over her precious baby to some greasy, angry doorman. "Good point. I'll go over and ask her."

"I'll see if I can find your jacket."

Carly freed herself of Spencer's grasp to hurry down the stairs and out the front door. She was supposed to be in school by noon, but two o'clock was really when it mattered; Carly couldn't be late to meet with her teacher and turn in her week's homework.

Standing in front of the door across the hall from her own front door, Carly felt a little uneasy. What if Mrs. Benson wasn't home? What if she said no? Or worse -- what if she gave Hope a tick bath and redecorated the apartment to fit her sterile taste?

Carly pushed these thoughts out with a shake of her head and knocked on the wooden door. Moments later, a boy appeared in the doorway.

"Freddie? Shouldn't you be in school?" Carly asked, puzzled.

"And hello to you, too, Carly." He smiled at his friend.

Carly shuffled her feet, nervous. "Uh, heh. Sorry."

Freddie shrugged it off. "There was some kind of field trip today for life science -- a boat trip or something. My mom kept me home, thinking I'd either contract some kind of water-borne disease or sea sickness. Or fall over and get eaten by piranhas. Fine with me." He chuckled. "Do you need something?"

"I was, uh, kind of hoping for your mom."

"Is it, like -- _lady_ problems?"

Carly let out a sudden burst of laughter and shook her head. "No. I just wanted her to watch Hope while I'm at school and Spencer's at some art thing for a few hours."

"Oh. Well, she's at the grocery store right now -- I can watch her," he volunteered.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah! Totally. Better than sitting around here and watching public television." He shut the door behind him.

Carly smiled. "Thanks, Freddie. Really."

He shrugged again. "No problem."

Freddie followed Carly into her apartment, where she showed him the various baby needs in the living room and kitchen -- bottles, formula, pacifiers, toys, diapers, wipes, baby powder, teething rings. Everything he was going to need to babysit. She told him when to wake Hope up from her nap upstairs, when to feed her, and to check for a dirty diaper often.

"Got it?" Carly asked when she finished her tour and explanations.

"Uh-huh."

"And you know how to change a diaper and feed her and everything, right?"

"Yeah, my mom showed me after she found out you were pregnant."

"Precautions..." Carly muttered, shaking her head but glad that Mrs. B had been genius enough to teach Freddie the basics in baby care.

At that moment, Spencer came bounding down the stairs with Carly's bookbag over his shoulder and her jacket hanging by the hood on his head. His sister thanked him, taking her things and pulling on the jacket. "Where'd you find this, anyway?"

"Hanging on your bedpost, silly. You need to search better. Let's go."

---

Carly furiously scribbled in her notebook, trying to finish her last lesson of geometry before two o'clock. Just as she was writing one of the final answers, a girl slid into a chair across the table.

She watched Carly silently before asking, "Are you new?"

Carly looked up, nodding and tucking a strand of dark hair behind her ear.

"I'm Olivia."

"Carly." She smiled weakly. As nice as this Olivia girl seemed, Carly was more interested in finishing her math homework in ten minutes.

"Carly," Olivia repeated, looking over the brunette. "As in 'iCarly'?"

Carly sighed. "Yeah." She bowed her head and continued on her homework.

Olivia's green eyes widened. "Oh my God, I loved your webshow! Random Dancing!" She chuckled to herself, then suddenly turned solemn, lowering her voice and saying, "If you don't mind my asking, how come you canceled it?"

Carly looked back up. "I got knocked up." She gathered her things, not caring anymore if her geometry was done. She didn't want to talk about this anymore.

Olivia sat at the table, alone, dumbfounded that one of her heroes was actually a person.

* * *

I didn't really want to write a birthday chapter, since it would've been -- ehh. I don't know.

"I'm a piranha. They live in the Amazon."

I basically stuck Carly into my school; yeah, you can go to school for a couple of days a week for a few hours. It's called "Independent Study." Basically homeschooling, but with more human contact.

Olivia may come back. Not sure.

Lemme know what ya thinking!

v


	4. Chapter 4

January 20, 2010.

Freddie went home around five after babysitting. His mother sat on the couch, knitting something.

"Hello, Fredward," she greeted.

"Hi, Mom." The boy headed for the fridge.

"Oh, Freddie, dear, you'll spoil your appetite. I was just about to start dinner."

He turned on his heel, left the unnaturally tidy kitchen and sat beside Mrs. Benson on the couch. "What're you making?"

"Lettuce wraps with fat- and sodium-free tofu bacon." She focused on her knitting, bright pink yarn weaving into rows Freddie never understood.

"Yummy," he replied, not paying much attention.

The room fell silent, except for the Mozart Mrs. Benson always liked to have playing. Freddie bit his tongue and leaned his head against the back of the couch to stare at the ceiling. Daydreams began playing in his mind's eye; those simple, reality based creations of the imagination he loved to escape to.

"So where were you?" Mrs. Benson's question startled Freddie out of his daydreams.

"Huh?"

"I came home, and you weren't here." She set her knitting down. "And your note didn't make any sense."

"I didn't leave a note," he admitted quietly.

"Exactly; Freddie, I understand that you are growing up and don't need to tell me everything, but I really would appreciate it if you left me a note or something so I know where you are."

"Mom, you could've called me."

"Well, I don't want to seem overbearing, dear." _Too late._

Freddie sighed. "Carly came over looking for you to babysit while she went to school and Spencer went to do something art-related. I told her you weren't here, so I went over and watched Hope. I didn't think it would be that big of a deal."

"And it's not," Mrs. Benson reassured her son. "I just want you to know that you still have to check in with me every now and then, okay?"

Freddie nodded. "Sure, Mom."

Mrs. Benson smiled and patted Freddie on the knee before standing up. "Well, I'm glad that's settled. I'm going to start dinner."

"And we both go dooooowwwn together, and we'd stay there foreevvveerr, just try to get upppp…" Sam sang, loudly, to Carly's PearPod.

"Dude, Sam!" Carly whispered harshly. "Hope just fell asleep."

Sam pursed her lips. "My bad. You know," she said, tossing herself onto Carly's bed, "I heard somewhere that babies like loud noises 'cause the mother's womb is super noisy or something." She flipped through a magazine.

"Yeah, but I don't think Hope's accustomed to Mayday Parade."

"True dat. How do you think she feels about Pinkly Smooth?"

"What? I don't even know what that is."

"Never mind. So how was school today?"

Carly continued folding the laundry sitting in front of her. "Alright, I guess. This one girl, Olivia, came up to me about the webshow."

Sam scoffed. "Again? God, didn't these people watch the final one that explained everything?"

"Well, I don't know. Do you think we really explained what was going on?"

The blonde closed the magazine she was looking through. "I think so. Should we watch it again, just to see?"

"Can't hurt. Besides, I'm getting tired of all those fans asking. Does that happen to you and Freddie at Ridgeway?"

"I don't know about Freddie," Sam said, clicking through Carly's laptop, "but I get it at least once a day; it's usually outside of school, though, like at the mall or something. There, got it."

The old iCarly site was still up; Carly, Sam, and Freddie decided it should stay up until Hope was six months old, just in case their thousands of fans wanted to relive the show. The website seemed dusty, like a book that had been sitting, untouched, on a shelf for ages.

Carly looked over Sam's shoulder at the laptop screen. "Click it, then."

_August 15, 2009_

"_I feel bad," Carly admitted. "Like we're just letting the show die, you know?"_

_Sam shrugged. "We can't keep doing the show when you have a baby. Babies are a lot of work."_

"_Yeah," Freddie agreed. "I think it's best we stop iCarly. Even if we do continue, it might be sporadic. No one wants to watch a webshow that only airs new webisodes every three weeks or something."_

_Carly nodded. "I guess you're right." _

_Freddie stood up from the beanbag he had been sitting in. "You guys ready?"_

_Sam jumped up from her beanbag and Carly stood from her chair. _

"_In five…four…three…two…"_

Sam clicked the "play" button, and the video began.

"_Hello, fans of iCarly," Carly said, somewhat sadly, into the camera. "I'm Carly."_

_Carly's blonde counterpart pointed to herself. "And this is Sam."_

"_I know all of you are probably expecting another totally off-the wall show," Carly started._

"_But we've got something we need to tell you guys," Sam finished. "This is it. Our last show. Well, technically, this is more like our farewell than our last show."_

_Carly nodded. "We at iCarly are going through some seriously personal problems and we think it'll be best if we discontinue the show."_

"_But," Sam added, "that doesn't mean it'll be gone forever. We'll be keeping the site up until March, if any of you want to relive the glory that was – and is – iCarly."_

Sam pressed "pause." "Is that really all we told them?"

"I mean, I guess so." Carly squinted at the Sam on the screen, and then pointed at her. "Are you wearing my necklace?"

"Uh, probably. That doesn't matter. What does matter is the fact that we were so…_vague _when we told out fans why we had to stop the show. We didn't even show you from the waist down."

Carly bit her upper lip. "Yeah, but it would've been a little hard to explain how I suddenly ballooned to 160 pounds, especially since little kids watch the show and wouldn't understand."

Sam sighed and leaned back against the wall. "Maybe in two months we can unveil to the world your baby and _really _explain everything."

Carly sighed this time. "I think that's a good idea."

"Cool. Let's go downstairs; I'm starving and I want to play with Hope. I shall show her the joys of bacon and other pork products."

* * *

A/N: Like a year since the last update, huh?

My apologies...I got caught up in reality.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed and stuff during my unnaturally long hiatus. =)


End file.
